User blog:LoverofAllThingsCute/Meanwhile, working on the E. Wars Walfas Series...
I got a derp idea to create some of the Walfas props for the weapons used by different factions in the series. The first of these is the weapon that you will see every random Deshian mook carrying, but more will follow. So, without further ado, the props. Melee Weapons Swords Will add all later. Axes, Machetes, etc. (None yet.) Knives and Bayonets Will add all later. Bludgeons (None yet.) Non-Powder-based Ranged Weaponry Bows/Crossbows/Polyboloses/Ballistae (None yet.) Catapults/Trebuchets Will add the Juggernaut later. Atalatls and Spears atalatl.png|Standard atalatl. (An archaic weapon. Used to fire massive spears at a velocity in excess of 150 kilometres per hour. Will be used mostly by the natives of Kasai no Omori.) spear.png|Standard spear. (An archaic weapon. Either used as a melee weapon or ammunition for atalatls. Will be used mostly by the natives of Kasai no Omori.) Throwing Weaponry tacticalboomerang.png|Tactical Boomerang (Used by pretty much everyone except for the bloons, really. The Tactical Boomerang is traditionally made from Wattletree wood, but recently it has been made with a carbon-fibre outer shell to allow for heating of the material to melt armour.) glaive.png|Five-arm Throwing Blade (Commonly known as Glaive. Used by every monkey faction in the story. Made in a similar process to the tactical boomerang, but with added metal cutting blades for increased anti-personnel capabilities.) Handguns Pistols (None yet.) Revolvers (None yet.) Machine Pistols (None yet.) SMGs Carbines type100.png|Type 100 (A real-world weapon carried around by which ever Deshion mook is not carrying a Mamuut Assault Cannon. Ironically, the original Type 100 was used by Imperial Japan. Erm... Decker wanted to bring up ugly memories for Japana? *Yui-face*) Personal Defence Weapons (None yet.) Rifles Sniper Rifles/Anti-Materiel Rifles/Designated Marksman Rifles needlerifle.png|XF-19 Needle (Used primarily by Appire. Fires .70 armour-piercing bullets that deal heavy damage to just about everything. Modeled after Barret's XM107 sniper rifle, although that one is chambered for .50 BMG cartridges rather than .70.) Battle Rifles (None yet.) Assault Rifles (None yet.) Shotguns Pump-Action/Lever-Action (None yet.) Semi-Auto (None yet.) Full-Auto mamuutcannon.png|Mamuut Assault Cannon (Used exclusively by Deshion. Named so because of the use of 12-gauge grenades rather than ordinary shells. Modeled after the Saiga-12 shotgun, which is in turn modeled after the AK-47. Will be shown in the hands of almost every Deshion mook in the Walfas adaptation.) Machine Guns Squad Automatic Weapons/LMGs (None yet.) Heavy MGs Rotary-Action Will add the Dartling Gun later. Gas-Operated (None yet.) General-Purpose MGs (None yet.) Autocannons Rotary-Action Will add the GAU-35 Terminator later. Gas-Operated (None yet.) Launchers Grenade Launchers One-Shot (None yet.) Multi-Shot (None yet.) Rocket and Missile Launchers One-Shot (None yet.) Multi-Shot (None yet.) Lasweaponry Lasguns (None yet.) Lascannons Will add the LZ-25 and the Ray of Doom later. Plasma Weaponry Blasters (None yet.) Pulse Rifles (None yet.) Plasma Cannons Will add Daryan Cantor's plasma cannon later. Tesla and Magnetic Weapons Tesla Weaponry Will add Hate's Tesla Gun later. And when I can think of something that doesn't look like the Necrons carry it or it's from Warehouse 13. XS Railguns (None yet.) Coilguns (None yet.) Artillery Automatic Grenade Launchers (None yet.) Flak Cannons (None yet.) Mortars/Howitzers (None yet.) Battle Cannons Will add the XR-87 1500mm cannon, the main armament of most of the series' tanks, and other such things later. Anti-Tank Guns (None yet.) Vehicles Aircraft Fighters Will do the Blimp-based Fighter and the Oukahana fighters later. Air-Superiority (None yet.) Escort (None yet.) Strike (None yet.) Cargo Aircraft Tankers (None yet.) Cargo Planes (None yet.) Cargo Airships (None yet.) Cargo Helicopters (None yet.) Bombers Will do the A.Y.A.K.O. later. Strategic (None yet.) Ground-Attack Aircraft (None yet.) Electronic-Warfare Aircraft Will do the Mk. IV and Mk. V later. Stealth Fighters Will do the Illus 5 later. Air-Superiority (None yet.) Stealth Bombers (None yet.) Maritime Patrol Bombers (None yet.) Gunships Fixed-Wing Aircraft Will do the AC-130A Spectre later. Helicopters Will do the Houou and CT-R3 later. Rescue Aircraft Will do the JAC-7 later. Cannon Mounts Will do the G.U.N. later. Ground Vehicles Infantry Fighting Vehicles APCs Armoured Cars Tank Destroyers Self-Propelled Artillery SPAAGs Tanks Tankettes Light Tanks Flame Tanks Cruiser Tanks Medium Tanks Main Battle Tanks Heavy Tanks Super-heavy Tanks Land Battleships Mecha Spider Tanks Assault Mecha Battle Mecha Boats Destroyers Minesweepers Cruisers Heavy Cruisers Monitors Battleships Dreadnoughts Corvettes Missile and Torpedo Boats Aircraft Carriers Submersibles DSRVs Submarine Missile Launch Platforms SLCM Platforms SLBM Platforms Submarine Aircraft Carriers Hunter-Killer Subs Midget Submarines Breaching Torpedoes ROVs Cryobots Conclusions That's about it for this blog post. Category:Blog posts Category:Eternal Wars